stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Short and Incomplete RPs
Short RPs or RPs that were never completed go here. If you end up finishing the RP, put it on it's own page and remove it from this page. Crack RPs are okay too Steven / Jezebel * @Steven blows smoke at Jezebel * Jezebel coughs, covering her mouth * @Steven B) * Jezebel Stop standing near me, I can hear that stupid music >:c * @Steven Hey, I was standing here first, Kid. Why don't yer go scat somewhere else. BU * Jezebel Kid? You're the ankle biter around here. * @Steven You ain't dat tall. B( * Jezebel puts her hands at her hips and tilts her head doooown to look at him. * Jezebel smirks. "Uh-huh." * @Steven takes in a deep breath and blows out more smoke. "Nope, it's yo shoes. Without them, your just as short at me." * Jezebel coughs again, waving smoke out of her face. "Oh yeah?" She reaches down and undoes the straps, kicking them off and wiggling her bare toes on the floor. "Still taller than you, kiddo." * @Steven goes on his tip-toes and grins. "Not by dat much. And 'Kiddo'? Who still speaks like that?" he snickers, poking Jezebel's cheek. "And you'll be suprised how old I am." * Jezebel grabs his wrist and twists it downward away from her face. "It happens to be timeless. And oh yeah? Try me, sport." * @Steven eyes flash a little brighter when his pulled away, the accumulated music was pounding in his vains, begging to be released. 'Not now.' He thought as he puffed out more smoke, placing his free hand on Jezebel's and wrenches it off. "Let's just say, I'm probably older than you." he sneers. * Jezebel flicks his hand away from her wrist, shaking it at her side and pulling a face at him. "I'm not twelve," she drawls, taking a step back to get out of the smoke, tapping her heels along the floor with her bare foot. * @Steven flexes his wrist, waiting for the humming in his ears to die down a bit. "You sure you're not?" he chuckles, taking his shades off to wipe the free of dirt. His glowing eyes flicker up briefly to Jezebel for a moment. She was a pretty cool looking lady. Shame she was on the wrong side. "How /old/ are you anyway?" * Jezebel raises an eyebrow at the way his eyes glow. That had to be a pretty intense Vibe, what with all the smoke and mirrors going on in that boy's body. "You're awful rude, askin' a chick her age," she scoffs, dusting some nonexistent flecks from her bolero jacket. * @Steven lips quirk up into a small grin for a moment. "I don't see you as 'some chick.' You can trust me on that." he hums, placing his shades back on. "Or are you worried I may actually be younger than you?" * Jezebel "You /are/ younger than me. What are you, like, thirteen?" She leans her hand on her hip and leans into it, giving him an odd look. Just what did he mean, he didn't see her as 'some chick'? That was just odd. "Twenty-seven," she finally says, turning her nose up. "Since you're just going to be impolite." * @Steven "Wrong." he says, placeing his hands in his pockets, looking a tad pensive. Had he aged since V-Day? He couldn't really say. "27?" he snorts a little. "And I'm still older. And sorry I'm not rolling to carpet out for you. Next time I'll by you a drink, yeah?" * Jezebel "Buy me a drink and I won't take it from you. Who knows what nasty things you naughty UG boys are trying to slip me." She smirks a bit and slides her feet back into her heels, pulling off a balancing act to get herself all situated. "I'm doubting you're older than me. But I guess that's your business." * @Steven shrugs. "Whatever lady. I don't allow people to do dat in my area, or they get punished." he sneers a bit at the 'naughty boys' comment. He was a man afterall. Well, kind of. "Whatever kid. Just trying to make some small talk." * Jezebel "I ain't a kid, so stop treating me like one." She reaches over, giving Steven a teasing little flick right in the forehead with her fingertips. "Awful mouthy for someone your age, mmh?" * @Steven barely flinches when his head is flicked. He automatically, however, goes to straighten his hair. "You wound me. And I haven't even sworn once or nothin'." he chuckles. * Jezebel rolls her eyes a little bit. "Oh, please." She turns and pivots on her heel, giving her hips a little shake. "If that's all, I think we're done here..." * @Steven twirls his wrist as he does a litlle bow. "Fine, fine. It was a pleasure talking to you~" he says as he starts to moonwalk away, waving robotically away. Steven / Dr Trot *Shandrel Don't worry hunny if you hurt the goods while dancing, I will make them all better~ * @Steven Keep your hands off, your hands were cold last time B( * ~Shandrel grins. "Oh... I will warm them up next time~" * @Steven There wont be a next time B( I can do it now without hurting myself now * ~Shandrel flips part of his boa over his shoulder. "Oh yes, of course dear. I don't doubt those skills. But if you have a slip up you know old Doctor Trot will fix it~" He pats him lovingly on the head. * @Steven shakes his head and growls. "Good.... But with less touching, yeah? You were cuppin' my balls when you were checking my throat." * ~Shandrel bites his lip to restrain an impish laugh. "I have to keep you in top shape and that requires /thorough examination./" * @Steven "Yeah, warn me next time. I almost kicked you through the wall last time." he pouts, glaring up the taller man. * ~Shandrel rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Yes I suppose that's a good idea." His hand trailed down to his chest. "You left an impressive bruise that time." * @Steven hand automatically goes down and adjusts the inner seam of his trousers. "Yeah, we don't need to talk about that with anyone, yeah?" * ~Shandrel licks his lips as his eyes follow Steven's hand. "Mmmm. Don't worry Bossman, my lips are sealed~" * @Steven turns to the side a bit. "Good." BI he frowns. "And no touching unless I say so, right?" * ~Shandrel rests his elbow on Steven's shoulder. "But what it you're DYING or you've been served so hard you /can't even speak/?" * @Steven "You think I'm gonna /lose/ at some point?" he peers over his glasses, giving Shandrel the coldest of glares. * ~Shandrel looks away abruptly to avoid his gaze. "It's a possibility," he said in a serious tone. "We had hundreds of amazing dancers who we thought could never lose. Look what happened to them last year." He takes in a deep breath. "But I am going to keep you in tip top health to make sure that doesn't happen." Jezebel / Lorenzo * Jezebel flicks paper at Lorenzo * Jezebel so bored * @Lorenzo :1 * @Lorenzo burns the paper * @Lorenzo with his vibe * Jezebel rolls her eyes * @Lorenzo B) * Jezebel "Just sit there like a good little boy and be my entertainment, yeah?" * Jezebel goes back to flicking paper * @Lorenzo "Nope, sorry, no puedo aser eso. ;1 " * @Lorenzo burns all the paper. * Jezebel "No es difícil, idiota." BT * Jezebel rewinds a bit of time back with her vibe so she has all her paper again * Jezebel goes back to flicking them at his head * @Lorenzo >:0 * @Lorenzo "No importa senora. ;1 " * @Lorenzo dodges. * Jezebel "Por supuesto esto importa! Hold still." * @Lorenzo "Nooo. Para eso." Proceeds to backflip away. * Jezebel scoffs and leans her cheek in her manicured hand, looking bored. "What a wet rag." * @Lorenzo is just scared of all the damn bosses. * @Lorenzo intimidated more like it. He's only really /scared/ of the Don. * @Lorenzo retreats and bothers Alma instead * Jezebel thinks less of Lorenzo for splittin' off when she wasn't even doing anything * Jezebel scoffs * Jezebel ....SO BORED * @Lorenzo does not think less of himself. * @Lorenzo puffs up * @Lorenzo ran away anyway. THE GREATEST RP EVER steven pushes Svetlana and Sadie over steven feels big Sadie :C Svetlana shoves breasts into steven's face Svetlana IM GOING TO SUFFOCATE YOU steven just stands there and does nothing about it. steven stops breathing Svetlana gives up and pushes him over steven has already passed out buncha dummy ugs oop steven makes sure he falls on his front look what you did oh my god lol ^(.-.^) do not roll him over shandrel come here cover up steven's shame Shandrel cackles Shandrel rescues Steven? steven pulls his jacket down steven runs away Cake Time! Frankie QQ gives Steven purple cake, knowing how it will be recieved ; _ ; Steven :T Steven takes the cake Frankie QQ’s hopes go up dash them. i dare ya Steven shoves it in Bonita's open chest Steven PUT SOME FUKKIN CLOTHES ON GEEZ ~DonBonita looks down at cleavage cake Steven leaves with his cake B( ~DonBonita wipes it off slowly. Steven is not there to see the soft porn CakeSiefl| ooc Az cries because he made those mafia cakes for Don :C Frankie is there to see the softcore porn Steven does the safety dance Frankie best day * v * Steven's getting a fruit basket meanwhile over at UG LOL <~DonBonita> why are all my step city people sexy why is this even Steven doesnt share the cake with anyone apart from Sweet ~DonBonita licks the frosting off her fingers soooo slowly Frankie watches his leader with rapt attention ~DonBonita goes to change clothes because seriously she will flip her shit if those stains set into her outfit Frankie sits with his cake and his beautiful, fleeting memories of cake Bonita Frankie considers the implications of following Bonita to her rooms. Frankie smirks, and gets up amidst stares Frankie FOLLOWS ~DonBonita swipes her key card to open her private quarters. She doesn't bother closing the door behind her as she begins to peel off her skintight suit. Frankie leaves the noise of the crowded disco cake themed party behind. Finding the door open, he laughs quietly and knocks softly, anyways. "Bonita? Ma'am?" ~DonBonita leers at him from over her shoulder as she shrugs off her top. She pauses for a moment to lick a spot of frosting from her palm. "Frankie." She responded in a sultry tone. Frankie leans on the doorframe, waiting. Looking Bonita up and down appreciatively, he smirks. "Long time no see, your highness." ~DonBonita turned her back to him as she unbuckled her belt and let top fall away. She wasn't shy, oh no, but she was a tease. "Long time indeed. Step inside, sweet thing." She picked a piece of cake out of her cleavage and put it in her mouth. "Mmmm such a waste." Frankie 's smile grows, and he steps inside. It's killin' him, but he doesn't go up to Bonita immediately, instead casually examining the room. As she eats the cake, he exhales sharply. "Jeeze I've missed ya, woman." ~DonBonita sucked her fingers for a long moment before she resumed cleaning herself up. She yanked off her giant platforms and stepped down, shrinking about a foot. "I missed you too baby. Just been so busy~" She met his eyes and grinned wickedly. "I'd give you a hug but," She glanced down at her, bare except for cake residue. "I would hate to ruin your suit~" Frankie watches the Don's fingers intently. "Yea, this whole runnin' the town thing, heh.. really keeps us on our toes." His half hearted laughter trails off when he meets her eyes. He leans forward, almost involuntarily. "Well, it wouldn't be the first suit we ruined together, yea?" His laugh is stronger this time. ~DonBonita smirked as she turned and approached him. "I suppose you're right." She snapped her fingers and the overhead lights dimmed, leaving only a lavender glow from smaller fixtures around the room. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, her chest pressed against his. "I do rather like it when you get messy..." Frankie returns the embrace, holding Bonita closer. Face by her ear, he breaths "Messy? Me? Never, never. You must be remembering some other-" He breaks off laughing. "Ah lord, looks like you haven't changed a bit. What say we have a little waltz, me and you? Maybe a little tango, we always had fun with that, yea?" He dips Bonita gracefully. ~DonBonita wraps her arms around Frankie's neck, tilting her head back and laughing elegantly as he dipped her. She pulled herself upright again, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I'd like that." She said in a deep, luscious tone. She backed away, her fingers slowly dragging across his chest as they separated. "Let me clean up a bit first." She stepped into the bathroom to wash up, making sure to leave the door open and take her time, just in case someone wanted to watch. Category:RP